bizarre_grimoirefandomcom-20200214-history
Star Sapphire
Star Sapphire ( Sutā Safaia) is the Standmaku of Kaguya Houraisan featured in Standmaku Crusaders. Kaguya has described Star Sapphire as very violent. It is silent, except when it throws punches, crying "ORAORAORA" loudly and repeatedly. With a relatively human face, it scowls and smiles. It has long flowing hair with a darker shade above its eyes and on the front plane of its nose, blurring the distinction between its hair and head. The spaces under its eyes and on its cheeks and chin are a darker purple than, and divided clearly from, the space around its nose and mouth. It wears a cap on its chin, and a metallic headband in three pieces, the central piece of which is shaped as a vertical ellipse along with a small mushroom on the right side of it’s head, similar to Kaguya. It’s facial features are blocky and masculine. A wavy line runs from each arm to the front of its torso, continuing down its legs. It has a minimal range of clothing and armor, including a frilled, yellow collar tied with a bow, shoulder pads with a spiral design, long gloves with studs on the back, knee and elbow guards, a loincloth, and short boots. During the events of Spell Card is Impossible, it evolves into Star Sapphire: The World (スターサファイア・ザ・ワールド). Its stats remain the same though it comes with a slightly different look. It now has cyan highlights on it's cheeks, along it's arms, legs, chest, and chin, with more rounded shoulder pads. It's gloves, loincloth, boots and scarf are now white, while retaining the mushroom on the left side of its head. ABILITIES Star Sapphire is a close range Standmaku, defined by a basic reach of 2 meters from Kaguya. It's main strengths are it's superior close quarters combat and blinding speed and precession. It's immense strength allows it pummel its enemies with devastating punches while allowing it other feats of general strength such as breaking through the solid steel bars of Kaguya's cell (SC: Fujiyama Volcano) in the second chapter of Standmaku Crusaders, and flipping over an SUV with ease (SC: Road Rage). It's super speed allows it to grab fast moving objects, such as when it caught a bullet at point blank range (SC: The Girl Possessed by an Evil Spirit), or when it was able to catch shards of glass from a broken window (SC: Forever). Along with this superior speed is the heightened senses that come with it, giving it a very acute awareness of its surroundings. It's most powerful ability, time stop, is discovered during Kaguya's fight against PADIO (SC: PADIO's World). Star Sapphire is able to stop time, with an absolute limit of five seconds, lowering to around 3 seconds in Spell Card is Impossible due to disuse. Another ability it has is the ability to extend its fingers outwards called Star Finger (スターフィンガ) though this is used only in two situations: the fight against the impostor captain, and the orangutan Congo. After this, it is seemingly never used again. Category:Standmaku Category:Part 3 Standmaku Category:Part 4 Standmaku Category:Standmaku Crusaders Standmaku Category:Spell Card is Impossible Standmaku Category:Star Ocean Standmaku